His Best Friend
by Pricat
Summary: Little Perry is lonely until he meeta Doofy and the two become friends
1. Finding Doof

**A/N**

**I was inspired to write this after seeing a sad but beauitful drawing of little Doof and Perry being pulled apart from each other but I had to write this.**

**Little Perry is lonely and still adjusting, after being rescued from poachers but his parents were captured but Monogram is taking care of him but he meets little Doof and they become friends.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was a beauitful, star covered night in Danville, but in a house like any other, somebody wasn't sleepy, as a young turquise furred male was lying awake, after having a scary dream, to do with his parents but he knew Monogram was busy working with Carl.

He then got up, putting on the night light, but saw somebody standing outside their own house, but his hazel eyes widened, seeing a boy his age dressed as a lawn gnome,

He then snuck out of the house, shimmying down the tree by his window, but placed the translator in his ear so he could talk to him.

Heinz wondered who was behind the tree, but stunned, seeing a little teal furred platypus on his hind legs like a human.

"Whatcha you doing out here, little guy?

Your Mommy and Daddy made you stay outside all night too?" he asked.

Perry looked a little sad at the mention of parents, but he felt bad for the boy, knowing he should be inside with his parents.

"I'm Perry.

What about you?

Shouldn't you be in bed?" he said.

Heinz's dark blue eyes widened but smiled warmly, seeing an earpiece in the young platypus's easr.

"I'm Doofy.

My parents make me do this every night, while Roger gets to sleep inside.

My parents aren't nice.

You wanna be friends?

I've never had one before." Doof told him.

"Sure, Doofy.

But let's go inside.

It's too cold to stay out here.

Let's go." he said as they left.

* * *

Perry smiled, as he and Doof snuck into Monogram's house, but he could hear Monogram talking tyo Carl about his parents, but he then went to his room, but would get his friend something to eat, leraving the room.

But Carl found him, but smiled after the young turquise furred male explained himself.

"Don't tell Uncle Monogram, Carl.

He'd be mad." he said.

"No, No he won't, Perry.

You're going through a rough time.

Having a friend might make you feel better." he told him.

Perry then nodded, not wanting to look the red haired boy, as he was trying to be brave like his Daddy had told him to be.

Carl then saw him run upstairs, with a bag of cookies.

He knew Perry was sad and wanting his parents by his side.

He hoped some of the Austrlian agents could find them.

But he went to bed himself.

* * *

"Mmmmmmmmm... these cookies are great, Perry!

Are you okay?" Doof told him.

"I-I'll be fine, Doofy.

I don't wanna talk about it." he said yawning.

Doof was feeling sleepy too, as he climbed onto the bed, beside Perry but wtapped his arms around the turquise furred male.

"Goodnight, Perry." hw whispered.


	2. Playtime

**A/N**

**Here's more and wanted to write more thanks to Brookiesmirtz but I knew she'd like it.**

**Perry is preparuing to start kindergarten at the O.W.C.A in a week but scared but maybe Doofy will help him feel better.**

* * *

Perry woke up but didn't see Doof anywhere in his room, making him worry, going downstairs, but saw Carl there, but he knew he was looking for Doof.

"Sorry, Perry he left already.

He left an note." he told him, reading it.

Perry relaxed, knowing his friend was safe, but knew he'd be starting kindergarten at the O.W.C.A in a week, but was scared but thinking of his parents were making him feel better, but Carl could sense the young turquise furred male was thinking about his parents.

Perry then turned his translator on, so he could talk to Carl.

"Are you thinking about your parents, Perry?

You really miss them, huh?" he said.

Perry nodded in reply, as he was watching Carl pour cereal into a bowl.

"I can get the milk, Carl." he said going to the fridge.

Carl watched as the young turquise furred five year old opened the fridgwe door, grabbing the carton of milk as he closed the door.

"Thanks, Perry." he said pouring milk into the bowl.

Perry then sat at the table, as he was eating breakfast, but was hoping Monogram had news about his parents.

"You think they found them, Carl?" he said softly.

Carl hated lying to him, but knew the truth would hurt him, and he needed to have a happy childhood.

"Maybe, Perry.

Searching takes a long time." he answered.

"I hope so.

We can be a family again." Perry mumured.

Carl smiled, seeing him put his bowl away when he was done.

He went to get ready for the day, as Carl was taking him to the mall to get school stuff, but he hoped that he'd see Doof again.

He then came down wearing a shirt and denim shorts with turquise Crocs.

"Let's go, Perry." he said.

* * *

Later at Danville Park, Doof was playing on a swing and feeling low, as the bully in his kindergarten class had been mean to him, but was looking for his new friend, but he then felt his turquise fur as Perry was standing behind him.

"Hey, Doofy, whatcha you doing?

Why do you look sad?" he asked through the translator.

Doof saw he'd been playing with a catcher's mitt and a baseball.

"I-I was just playing on the swing, Perry.

I'm sad because of a mean kid at school.

But you're making me feel better." he told him.

"You wanna play Catch?

It's easy." he said.

Doof was a little hesitant, but wanted to play.

"I'll try, Perry." he replied.

Perry then threw the baseball at him, as Doof caught the ball, but smiled, as they were playing for a while, but Perry saw monkey bars, as he'd wanted to try them.

"Perry, are you sure you can do those?

They look hard." he said.

"I bet I could." Perry replied.

Doof was nervous seeing the turquise furred male jump up onto the first bar, as he was moving across with ease, but as he was getting near the other end, his paws slipped, as he fell but felt pain in his arm, making Doof scared.

"Let's get you home, Perry.

Your Dads can help you.

Why did you try the monkey bars, if you couldn't do them?

You broke your arm!" Doof asked.

"Sometimes it's better to try and fail.

Instead of not trying at all.

My Daddy... used to say that." he admitted.

They reached Perry's house, as he rang the doorbell, but Carl knelt down to Perry's level hearing what had happened.

"We should get you looked at, Perry.

Monogram's working." he told him.

Doof then went home but hugged Perry.

"Feel better." he said leaving.

Carl saw Perry watching the boy leave.

He then got in the car.


	3. Being Together

**A/N**

**Here's more and hoping Brookiesmirtz likes.**

* * *

Doof smiled, taking off his lawn gnome stuff, as he approached Perry's house, but found him in a tree fort in the backyard, as he wondered how he'd climbed up there but was whimpering as he was afraid of heights, but saw Perry come down.

He saw a blue cast on Perry's arm which he'd broken earlier, but hugged him.

"How's your arm?

Does it hurt?" he asked him.

Perry whimpered, feeling pain in his arm, but gritted his teeth, putting the translator on.

"Yes, Yes it hurts a lot, Doofy.

It has to stay in a cast for a few weeks.

Meaning I have to start school on Friday." he told him.

Doof was stunned, hearing his friend was starting school.

"Don't worry, we can still play together, after school.

Let's go inside.

Monogram went to work.

Carl won't be mad you're here." he answered.

Doof followed him inside, as they were grabbing cookies and milk and going to Perry's room to play for a while.

* * *

Perry smiled, as he and Doof had made a tent out of the blanket, as he liked doing it when he was sad and wanted to be alone but he and Doof were playing and having fun.

"You okay, Perry?

You look a little nervous." he said.

"I-I'm a little scared, about school." he admitted.

Doof was understanding of that, but knew his friend was smart and would do well, but hoped there were no mean kids or he'd be miserable like him.

"Doofy, what's school like?

You go there, right?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I do, Perry.

We get to play a lot, and take naps." he began.

"You get to sleep, in school?" he replied.

"Yeah we do and have snacks and learn.

The teacher's really nice." he told him making shadows.

"School sounds fun, Doofy.

Whatcha you doing?

With the lights?" Perry told him.

"I was making shadow puppets.

I do it all the time." he told him.

Perry watched in awe, at his friend.

"That's so cool, Doofy!

I know you're gonna be a great grown up.

I don't know about myself." he said.

Doof then heard him whimper, as his arm was hurting and the cast was bugging him.

"It sucks having a broken arm." he said.

He was lying down, as Doof was lying.

"Maybe you can use it at school.

To scare mean kids away.

Say you got in a fight and beat the kid up.

But you broke your arm." Doof told him.

"Doofy, I was once in a fight.

I know karate but not allowed to use it on people.

I learned after I got picked on." he told him.

"You telling the truth, Perry?" he asked

"Yes, Yes I am.

A mean platypus kid named Rokai picked on me, when I moved here.

He wanted my stuff.

But he wouldn't leave me alone.

So Monogram taught me karate.

He left me alone after that." he told him.

Doof smiled, yawning.

"Let's get some sleep." Doof told him.

Perry agreed yawning.


End file.
